Video games are a mainstream pastime and continue to grow in popularity. A popular, current standard method of playing console or personal computer video games is the use of an actuation device that includes multiple depressible buttons and one or more joysticks. The joystick device is similar in shape to that of a mushroom, in which a thin shaft portion extends upward from a base portion of the game actuation device and terminates in a top that is exponentially wider for suitable manipulation by a game player's thumb. A joystick of this type is the primary actuation device of the controller and is used to accomplish character/object/cursor movement for game progression. A video game player's success necessitates that there be sustained, comfortable contact between the video game player's thumb and the joystick. The thumb contact area of such a joystick is typically made in a shape and with material that lack the complete traction and comfort needed to sustain many hours of continual play without a game player developing thumb soreness or experiencing loss of control.